Monster Machine Christmas/Gallery/3
Another call S2E6 Blaze and Crusher hear another call.png S2E6 Santa on the communicator again.png S2E6 Santa asks about the progress again.png S2E6 AJ "It's going great".png S2E6 Pickle and elves eating cookies.png S2E6 Pickle and elves cheer again.png S2E6 Santa gives a warning.png S2E6 Pickle and elves shocked.png S2E6 Santa listening to Blaze.png S2E6 Santa giving his reminder once again.png The snowball mountain S2E6 Blaze "Be on the lookout".png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher come to a mountain.png S2E6 Where are the presents.png S2E6 There they are.png S2E6 Crusher knows his present is up there.png S2E6 Crusher "Come on, slowpokes!".png S2E6 Crusher driving excitedly.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher hear launching sounds.png S2E6 Blaze "That doesn't sound good".png S2E6 Mountain launcher shoots a snowball.png S2E6 Mountain shooting giant snowballs.png S2E6 Crusher won't give up.png S2E6 Crusher gets out his water blaster.png S2E6 Crusher shows off his water blaster.png S2E6 Blaze uncertain with Crusher's choice of weapon.png S2E6 Crusher "Oh, yeah?".png S2E6 Crusher ascending the mountain.png S2E6 Crusher sees a snowball.png S2E6 Crusher sprays the snowball.png S2E6 Crusher still spraying.png S2E6 Crusher realizes he's unsuccessful.png S2E6 Crusher gets stuck in the snowball.png S2E6 Blaze and AJ see Crusher slide back.png S2E6 Crusher lands next to Blaze and AJ.png S2E6 Crusher dizzy.png S2E6 The water blaster was too small.png S2E6 Let's be engineers once again.png S2E6 AJ "Yeah!" 2.png S2E6 We need a big water blaster.png S2E6 It can shoot the snowballs.png S2E6 Water blaster transformation interface.png S2E6 First water blaster part needed.png S2E6 Reservoir materializes.png S2E6 Second water blaster part needed.png S2E6 Barrel materializes.png S2E6 Last water blaster part needed.png S2E6 Pump materializes.png S2E6 Water blaster transformation complete.png S2E6 Blaze transforms yet again.png S2E6 Water Blaster Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze "All right!".png S2E6 Blaze "Time to get those Christmas presents".png S2E6 Blaze ascends the mountain.png S2E6 Let's test our water blaster.png S2E6 Water blasting interface.png S2E6 Incoming snowball.png S2E6 Snowball blasted.png S2E6 Blaze "Our water blaster worked!".png S2E6 AJ "Now get ready".png S2E6 Look for more snowballs.png S2E6 Second snowball appears.png S2E6 Second snowball blasted.png S2E6 Third snowball appears.png S2E6 Third snowball blasted.png S2E6 Fourth snowball appears.png S2E6 Fourth snowball blasted.png S2E6 Final snowball appears.png S2E6 Final snowball blasted.png S2E6 Blaze blasts the last snowball.png S2E6 All snowballs blasted.png S2E6 Blaze reaches the top of the mountain.png S2E6 Blaze returning to normal.png S2E6 Presents dead ahead.png S2E6 Blaze bumping the presents.png S2E6 Blaze drops the bag.png S2E6 Presents fly high.png S2E6 Presents fall into the bag.png S2E6 Present meter completely full.png S2E6 All presents found.png Saving the presents S2E6 Crusher rummages through the bag once again.png S2E6 Crusher looks at a green present.png S2E6 Crusher looks at a teal present.png S2E6 Crusher looks at two little presents.png S2E6 Crusher finally finds his present.png S2E6 Crusher cuddles his present.png S2E6 Crusher dancing with joy.png S2E6 Crusher slams on the ground.png S2E6 Earthquake.png S2E6 Snow breaking under bag.png S2E6 Bag about to fall.png S2E6 Blaze shocked to see the bag falling.png S2E6 Bag hooked.png S2E6 Blaze struggles to lift the bag.png S2E6 Blaze "It's too heavy!".png S2E6 Crusher "Well, good luck with that".png S2E6 Crusher singing with his present.png S2E6 Crusher sings "Everyone should feel special on Christmas!".png S2E6 Crusher realizes something.png S2E6 Blaze still struggles with the bag.png S2E6 Crusher finds out no one will get a present.png S2E6 Crusher shocked "...and then no one will feel special on Christmas!".png S2E6 Crusher "We've got to save those presents!".png S2E6 Crusher joins a struggling Blaze.png S2E6 Crusher hooks up to the bag.png S2E6 Blaze "You're helping!".png S2E6 Crusher struggles.png S2E6 Blaze "Let's pull together".png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher pull.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher lifting the bag.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher fling the bag up.png S2E6 Bag flying through the air.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher see the bag flying.png S2E6 Bag lands safely.png S2E6 Presents saved.png A Blazing sleigh S2E6 Blaze and Crusher hear Santa.png S2E6 AJ "That sounds like...".png S2E6 Magic wind gustles by Blaze and Crusher.png S2E6 Santa appears before Blaze and Crusher.png S2E6 Crusher shows the presents to Santa.png S2E6 Santa "That's wonderful!".png S2E6 Santa "Some way to deliver these presents".png S2E6 Blaze will deliver the presents fast.png S2E6 Santa "You can be my sleigh tonight".png S2E6 Santa sending Christmas magic to Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze surrounded by Christmas magic.png S2E6 Blaze transforms into a sleigh.png S2E6 Santa, Crusher and AJ looking at Sleigh Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze "Let's deliver some Christmas presents!".png S2E6 Everyone gets on Sleigh Blaze.png S2E6 We'll need Blazing Speed.png S2E6 Sleigh Blazing Speed.png S2E6 Say Let's Blaze.png S2E6 Christmas Let's Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze starts soaring through the sky.png S2E6 Blaze flies back to Santa's workshop.png S2E6 Pickle looks up at Blaze.png S2E6 Pickle sees Blaze fly past.png S2E6 Crusher tosses a present to Pickle.png S2E6 Pickle catches his present.png S2E6 AJ and Crusher waving from Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze flies away.png A Monster Machine Christmas S2E6 Blaze flies over Axle City.png S2E6 Santa, AJ and Crusher start tossing presents.png S2E6 Joe and Gus catch their presents.png S2E6 Blaze flies to the Axle City Garage.png S2E6 AJ tosses a present to Gabby.png S2E6 Gabby catches her present.png S2E6 Blaze flies over the park.png S2E6 AJ drops another present from Blaze.png S2E6 Darington flips to catch a present.png S2E6 Darington catches his present.png S2E6 Santa tosses a present to Starla.png S2E6 Starla lassos to catch a present.png S2E6 Starla catches her present.png S2E6 Zeg catches his present.png S2E6 Blaze flies over Stripes' treehouse.png S2E6 Stripes about to jump.png S2E6 Stripes climbs to catch a present.png S2E6 Stripes catches his present.png S2E6 Blaze flies over Axle City again.png S2E6 Blaze flies right past.png S2E6 Blaze flies through the night sky.png|''And so it was,'' S2E6 Blaze flies up the screen; Santa and Crusher wave.png|''With Blaze as his sleigh,'' S2E6 Trucks see Blaze flying overhead.png|''Santa's gifts were delivered for Christmas day.'' And as they flew out of sight, S2E6 Blaze flies up to the camera again.png|''I could've sworn I heard the phrase...'' S2E6 Santa delivers a final message.png|Merry Christmas to all! And to all... S2E6 Final close-up.png|A Leeeeet's Blaaaaze! S2E6 Final shot of Blaze flying away.png|Have a very merry Christmas! To return to the Monster Machine Christmas episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries